


Show me what you're working with [Traduccion]

by yuki_yuki



Series: special underwear required (Traduccion) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has a Big Dick, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pining, Spanish Translation, Traducción, mentioned bottom Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles descubre que Derek es un "chico grande" en más de una manera.





	Show me what you're working with [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Show me what you're working with](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844190) by [dragon_temeraire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire). 



> Muchas gracias a **dragon_temeraire** por dejarme traducir su ultimo oneshot. 
> 
> Espero que os guste
> 
> Todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores y creadores.

Es algo completamente inocente: Derek se queda de pie a un lado durante la reunión de la manada, con su habitual melancolía, cuando estira los brazos por encima de la cabeza y arquea la espalda, un súbito ruido por parte de Stiles cuando ve la marca de la ropa interior de Derek atrae la atención de todos.

Incluyendo a Derek, quien baja los brazos y se pone alerta, anticipando claramente algún tipo de peligro.

Stiles se aclara la garganta torpemente. —Lo siento por eso. Um, por favor continúa —,dice, tratando de mantener una expresión neutral mientras que internamente grita ¡Derek tiene una polla grande! Derek necesita ropa interior especial porque tiene una polla grande!

Porque cuando todavía estaba descifrando su sexualidad, Stiles puede haber encontrado algunos chats extraños y algunos anuncios sobre ropa interior realmente increíbles. Por eso sabe que la marca es solo para personas que necesitan sujeción extra en esa área.

Pensar en ello -siendo incapaz de dejar de pensar en ello- hace que se sienta muy incómodo en una habitación llena de hombres lobo, todos los cuales huelen su creciente excitación.

Y realmente, eso no era demasiado inusual. Stiles tiene una mente activa, se distrae con facilidad, y algunas veces se deja llevar por las fantasías sin darse cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde. Pero el hecho de que sus ojos sigan deslizándose hacia Derek, sumergiéndose e imaginando exactamente qué contienen esas prendas, está haciéndolo peor. Y no puede evitar lamerse los labios y retorcerse en su asiento, porque Derek está allí mismo , y sinceramente es un poco vergonzoso incluso para él.

Pasan tan solo unos minutos antes de que él no pueda soportarlo más, y sale por la puerta sin decir una palabra. De todos modos, más tarde Scott le dirá qué se perdió.

Pero ahora mismo, necesita desesperadamente masturbarse.

* * * *

Después de eso, la mayoría de las veces Stiles trata de evitar, porque ha estado montando su consolador más grande todas las noches desde la fatídica reunión de la manada, y pensando en Derek todas las veces.

Él sabe que si terminaran en la misma vecindad, Derek sería muy consciente de lo mal que Stiles lo quiere. Pero no es solo sexual: Stiles ha estado trabajando durante años para mantener su enamoramiento con Derek a fuego lento, sabiendo que si se dejaba caer completamente por Derek, eso sería lo mejor para él, pero descubrir que Derek probablemente estaba colgado está haciendo que sea mucho más difícil mantener el control sobre las cosas.

También está haciendo que el resto de su vida sea realmente incómodo.

Hace dos días, él había entrado en la tienda de comestibles, había visto a Derek seleccionando productos y se había girado abruptamente y se había marchado. Y justo ayer, había estado a punto de convertirse en su estación de servicio habitual cuando vio el Camaro de Derek, y se desvió rápidamente.

Pero la peor parte no fue que tuvo que hacer sus compras a horas extrañas, o que tuvo que conducir hasta la estación de servicio fuera de la ciudad para abastecerse. La peor parte fue la expresión pequeña y lastimada en la cara de Derek cada vez que Stiles obviamente y descaradamente lo evitaba.

Fue horrible.

Y Stiles no podría soportarlo por mucho más tiempo.

* * * *

Así que ha estado muy agradecido por su pequeño apartamento de la universidad, porque le da un lugar donde esconderse mientras toda esta situación pasa. Por supuesto, la situación fue creada exclusivamente por él, por lo que no está seguro de cuánto tiempo llevará eso.

Probablemente, el tiempo suficiente para que la manada realice una intervención, y él tampoco quiere eso. Ha pospuesto lidiar con sus sentimientos por Derek durante tanto tiempo (generalmente con excusas, como -Le estoy dando tiempo para sanar de todo lo que la vida le arroja- y -Estoy demasiado ocupado con la universidad para salir con nadie-) que él realmente no sabe qué hacer con ellos ahora. Especialmente porque parecen... permanentes.

Pero su próximo semestre comienza en dos semanas, así que seguramente puede aguantar hasta...

Se oye un fuerte golpe en la puerta, y se sobresalta saliendo de sus pensamientos. Se imagina que es Scott, que viene a tratar de darle un poco de sentido común, por lo que se lleva una sorpresa cuando se trata de un Derek enfadado.

Como siempre, es nulo en las habilidades básicas de cortesía humanas, y simplemente empuja a Stiles al apartamento con un gruñido bajo. —Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?—, Grita cuando Stiles deja que la puerta se cierre. —¿Por qué demonios me has estado evitando?

Stiles conoce a Derek lo suficientemente bien como para poder oír lo que no dijo, ¿qué hice mal? y duele.

—Uh —,dice, tratando de pensar una forma discreta de decir que no puedo dejar de fantasear con tu pene. Y luego trata de controlar su acelerado corazón y la excitación automática que parece sentir alrededor de Derek en estos días. No funciona y a la mierda, no hay una manera discreta de explicarlo, solo hay una manera honesta. —No puedo dejar de pensar en tu pene—, dice bruscamente cortando el pesado silencio.

Cuando Derek solo lo mira, con los ojos muy abiertos, Stiles no puede evitar explicarse. —Descubrí que estás, um, bien dotado, y simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Hasta el punto en que tuve miedo de que te hiciera sentir incómodo, ya que a tu alrededor estoy excitado todo el tiempo, así que pensé que era mejor si solo, tu sabes... —su mano hace un gesto de sacudida sin su permiso,— me alejará por un tiempo.

—¿Cómo supiste que soy, eh, grande?—, Pregunta Derek, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, y Stiles va a morirse.

—Vi tu ropa interior. Todo el mundo sabe que la marca es para las personas que necesitan una sujeción extra—, dice Stiles, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. —Y también te pones unos pantalones realmente ajustados.

Hay otro largo silencio que hace que Stiles sienta la tentación de salir de su propio apartamento, y luego Derek dice: —Entonces, ¿eso es todo lo que quieres? ¿Una oportunidad de montar mi pene, sacarlo de tu sistema?

Stiles se ahoga, dejando caer sus manos rápidamente para poder ver la cara de Derek. Él no se ve feliz. —Mira, definitivamente quiero sacarlo de mi cabeza, mi cuerpo está listo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero he estado enamorado de ti durante siglos, y nunca tuve el valor de hacer algo al respecto. Y luego en esa reunión de la manada, yo ...

—¿Hiciste el ridículo? —,interrumpe Derek , sonriendo un poco.

—Sí, no es exactamente una ocurrencia poco común, lo sé—, dice Stiles, devolviéndole la sonrisa. —Y solo estoy tratando de decir que no fue solo por lujuria, ya lo estaba antes, quería tener citas y sostenerte de la mano y todo eso—. Y luego, llevarte a casa y follarte contra el colchón, pero eso se lo guarda para si mismo.

Las cejas de Derek se levantan como si supiera lo que Stiles está pensando. —¿Están esas citas todavía sobre la mesa?

—Por supuesto—, dice Stiles ansiosamente, porque esto está yendo mejor de lo que podría haber soñado.

—Entonces tengamos una—, dice Derek, luciendo un poco astuto.—Y tal vez después tendrás suerte.

—Oye—, dice Stiles, agarrando la mano de Derek y acercándolo. —Ya estoy teniendo suerte.

Derek rueda sus ojos deliberadamente antes de atraerlo a un beso, y Stiles solo se ríe.

Fin


End file.
